


Exploring Alaska in a Storm

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [15]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so I’ll protect you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring Alaska in a Storm

Here you are, in the room next to Lucas’ on a hot summer night filled with rain clouds and humidity. The four of you had been studying for the upcoming PSATs, with Riley stressing the most while you really didn’t care. Riley and Farkle are curled up on the couch in the living room, bodies intertwined in a way you’ve never seen before. You curl into a bed that smells like Lucas, a comforting scent, and drift off into sleep.

So when the lightning flashes behind your eyelids, you shoot up in bed.  You’ve never liked thunderstorms. Ever since you were a kid, they’ve always spooked you. Unfortunately, your mother had never been there for storms because she’d had to work long hours. You’ve never been able to overcome that fear and still have it to this day. Astraphobia, Farkle called it once.

“Are you okay?” Lucas’ voice comes from the door and you just stare at his silhouette before lightning flashes and you make a whimpering noise again. He comes over the brush his thumb over your cheeks and you realize you’ve been crying. 

“You’re okay, Maya,” he pulls you to him, even as the thunder crashes loudly. He smiles. “Hey, I know.” He gets up and leaves the room and you want to scream at him for leaving you alone. But he comes flying back in with his thick cover around his shoulder and suddenly you’re both under his cowboy boot covered blanket. And you want to tease him, but he’s suddenly pressing in all around you: his smell, his touch, his breath near your ear. “Let’s play a game.”

And, oh the thoughts you get in your head when he says this. You shudder as his breath washes over your ear and down your neck, his body heat suffocating yet comforting at the same time. His eyes are sparkling in the dim lighting from the outside world. “Okay, so, pretend, we’re in Alaska.” 

You shoot him a look, as if to say, ‘are you stupid?’ but he just gives you this goofy smile and puts his arm around you, settling it on your waist. When he doesn’t say anything, just smiling. “Fine,” you huff and lean against his shoulder.

“Okay, so as I said. Imagine we’re in Alaska.” Lighting flashes just beyond the covers. “And we’re looking for gold.” He picks up a yellow strand of hair, obviously yours, and says, “look, I found one.” You shake your head against his shoulder, but smile none the less.

Thunder crashes, sets off a whimper that spills from your lips. You bury your face in his naked shoulder, feeling the heat from his body like sitting next to a furnace. He’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants, which brush against your bare legs because the basketball shorts he lent you don’t really go very far down your legs because it’s from when he was a child. 

“Okay, Maya, close your eyes.” You shake your head, keeping them wide open. Lightning flashes. “Wow! Look, it’s the aurora borealis!”

“Are you kidding me?” you snarl. “I’m not gonna close my eyes, Huckleberry. Then I can’t see the lightning to know when the thunder is coming.”

He rolls his eyes. “Maya, just,” he takes a breath, “just, trust me.”

You smile at him and snuggle closer, resting your head on his forearm. He chuckles and presses a kiss to your forehead. “A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of it, so I’ll protect you.”


End file.
